Conventionally, sales information processing apparatuses such as cash registers used in supermarkets, specialty shops, and the like issue a receipt to a user who purchases a product or to whom a service is rendered. Printed on the receipt is commodity information regarding the product or service, a price, a date of sale, and so on.
Document 1 discloses a sales information processing system with an object of reducing expenses and effort by writing receipt information to an information recording medium, instead of issuing a receipt. The disclosed sales information processing system includes a sales information processing apparatus that process sales information, and a recording medium read/write apparatus that is connected to the sales information processing apparatus and that reads and writes information from and to an information recording medium on which information is recorded. The information recording medium is inserted into the sales information read/write apparatus when a customer makes a purchase, and the sales information read/write apparatus writes sales information to the information recording medium.
This system for processing sales information eliminates the cost of paper for receipts since receipts are not required. Additionally, this system is effective in relieving the cause of long queues of customers during busy times, since factors which contribute to this problem, such as paper jams when a receipt is being issued and the time and effort required to replace used-up receipt paper, do not arise.
<Document 1>
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 3-67395